


Can we go back to the start?

by beccabotts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabotts/pseuds/beccabotts
Summary: Sometimes to really understand a love story, you need to go back to the start.





	1. Shut up and dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver attend a gala, as dates, kind of, but leave separately.

Felicity wasn’t sure how much longer she could put up with this, Oliver was talking, no flirting with the third girl of the evening. This wasn’t what she agreed to when he asked her to the Starling City’s Children Home Gala, okay maybe she shouldn’t have assumed he meant as a date but she couldn’t work out what he meant by it. She went to MIT for goodness sakes, she wasn’t stupid, but when it came to him nothing made sense.

“Earth to Felicity…”

“What is it?!” she snapped back.

“I was just wondering if you wanted another drink?” Oliver asked, she swore he was trying to flutter his eyelashes or something stupid to make himself look as innocent as possible.

“Well I suppose that would be an appropriate thing to do, drink at an event with your company, not that I need to be drunk to enjoy your company, I more meant that everyone else is drinking so it would be a bit odd if I wasn’t drinking. 3,2,1 yes a Gin and Tonic would be great.” The heat rising to her cheeks as she finished her ramble, Oliver was biting down on his lip to hide a smirk.

She watched him make his way to the bar, turning heads of most the females in the room but it didn’t show that he noticed. He ordered and turned around looking straight back to Felicity, dammit act cool, quickly she pulled out her phone to occupy her. Could she have made it any less obvious she was watching his every move? She started scrolling the news app, there he was “Starling City’s Most Eligible Batchelor Attends Charity Gala”, he always took a good photo, she would know, if it is on the internet she can find it. Wait, she was in that photo too, they didn’t acknowledge her, of course they didn’t she was just Felicity. She wasn’t his normal type; she isn’t a model, so why would they have thought she was his date. Why does she think she’s his date?

“Reading anything interesting?”

“Oh no, not really just the local news” quickly shoving her phone away back into her purse.

“These things really drag; I would much rather be anywhere else than here.”

“You seemed to be having an okay time talking to all those women, Oliver” 

“Oh just passing time Felicity. Anyway, I am here with you.”

“Here yes but you said you would rather be anywhere else than here and I am here so I am obviously not doing enough to keep you entertained. How would I even be able to entertain you; I don’t think I would have the skills to keep you entertained…”

“Skills, Felicity, I am not expecting a performing monkey as a date”

“As a date?!” almost choking on her drink. 

“Well usually when I ask someone to these types of things, they are attending as my date. So yes, as my date.” 

“Well don’t expect me to put out.”

Oliver coughed, spraying his drink slightly out in front of her. She obviously caught him off guard with her comment, but she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. He is her boss, and she already knows the office gossip surrounding her latest promotion. She hadn’t and wasn’t going to rise to it but she really couldn’t sleep with him and add fuel to the fire. Though it didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to sleep with her so why she was stressing herself out made no sense. 

“I never expected you to put out tonight, or any night for that matter. I just wanted someone to accompany me who wasn’t just wanting my attention to get something from me. I feel as if no one else in the city really knows me anymore, and you do, you have faith in me, when most don’t” 

“Oliver not everyone wants something from you all of the time, if you let down your guard a little then maybe you would see that.”

“Thanks for the advice there but maybe we should do something else?”

“Something else, like what exactly, should I refer back to the whole not putting out tonight?”

“We could mingle, talk to people?”

“You already said you were bored, and don’t want to speak to these people. We could dance?”

“Felicity you know I hate to dance, you know I can’t dance.”

“Prove it.” With a hint of a childish challenge in her voice, she made her way over to the dance floor. If she knew Oliver at all, which she did, she knew he couldn’t resist a challenge. Working with him all the time meant she had homed in her skills in getting to do what she wanted or needed him to do. 

They stood in front of each other, just as some Hot 100 slow love song came on over the speakers.

“Oliver, if you would rather wait for another song to start dancing then that’s fine.”

“Oh no Miss Smoak, I sensed the challenge in your voice, I am happy to dance to anything that comes on.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, and intertwined his fingers into hers, sending shivers along her spine. God, why does he do this, she could feel the spark between them, or more the awkward energy between them. He moved her in time to the music, shuffling his feet, like they were at their Homecoming dance or something. Not that someone like Oliver would have ever picked Felicity as his date to one of those High School dances. 

“I thought you couldn’t dance.”

“Oh I can’t, this is just moving in time to music, which is part of my skillset.”

“Oliver, I think people are watching us.”

“Well when you wear a red dress that leaves little to the imagination then I am sure you will turn heads wherever you go.”

“My dress?!?! It is not my dress, Mr Most-Eligible-Batchelor.” Felicity gasped back at him. Her dress was bought on the recommendation of Thea, she had never found an excuse to wear it until tonight. 

“Miss Smoak, if you wore dresses like that to work I think we would have a lot of uninvited male visitors who just wanted to speak to the CEO’s EA.”

“What is wrong with what I currently wear to work exactly?” 

“Nothing. I was trying to compliment you, how have you managed to turn this into a negative thing. Felicity you look amazing, you are wasting your evening dancing with me, any guy here would want to dance with you tonight. I appreciate the pity dance but you are more than welcome to dance with whichever suitor asks you next.”

“I don’t need your permission Mr Queen to do anything.”

She was right she didn’t need his permission, but she didn’t want to dance with anyone else. In his arms she felt safe and protected, he was always there for her, and she for him. This was just a one-off thing; his EA isn’t usually his date to functions but she was hoping for more opportunities to see him relaxed. 

“Song’s over guys, and I think Felicity deserves a new dance partner” Tommy interrupted her train of thought with his playful jest. 

“Be my guest” Oliver matched his playful tone, while passing over Felicity’s hand.

“Do I not get say in this?” Felicity asked trying to sound playful, but not overly convinced that the annoyance in her tone hadn’t still snuck through.

“Felicity, you want to dance, Oliver’s swaying you around like he is in the 7th grade is not dancing. I can dance. Let’s dance.”

Tommy took her hand and started to dance, she caught Oliver’s face as they danced away, did he look upset. Wishful thinking maybe but had he enjoyed dancing with her, being close to her, or was it just because now the only two people he liked at this gala had left him on his own. Yeah it was probably the being left on his own thing, and anyway there was already someone talking to him but Felicity couldn’t quite see who. Tommy moved her into the centre of the dance floor, she couldn’t see Oliver anymore with all the people in the way. 

“So why did you want to dance Tommy?”

“Oh Felicity, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“Fuss?”

“Well see you seem to have stolen a lot of my best friend’s attention away from me, and I don’t really know you. I wanted to see what was so much better than shots and girls.”

“You do know when we are together we are working right?”

“Never once have you taken it to an unprofessional level?”

“No of course not.”

“That’s not what Laura in Accounting was just telling me.”

“Well I hope she is better with figures than gossip then.”

“Hit a nerve, have I?”

“No.”

“Well then why are you so tetchy about the subject?”

“Because it is slanderous.”

“More like scandalous.”

“I have never had anything other than a working relationship with Oliver. He is your best friend surely you must have thought he would have told you if we had.”

“Oliver surprisingly hardly mentions you, apart from when you have told him off, says you can be quite scary.”

“Oh does he think that, I will show him scary.” 

Felicity grabbed Tommy by the hand and frogmarched him away from the dancefloor, looking for Oliver. He wasn’t around, she scanned the venue and couldn’t see him anywhere, she spotted Trey who she used to work in IT with. 

“Hey Trey, have you seen Oliver, Oliver Queen anywhere” she spluttered out, still holding tightly onto Tommy’s hand.

“No, how come?” 

“Oh I just have something, someone to return to him.”

“Good luck, it was nice to see you again Felicity, if you need any help with IT stuff you know where I am.”

“Thanks Trey.” Felicity pulled Tommy towards the exit, but still no sign of Oliver anywhere. 

“Look Smoak, if you are looking for Oliver so you can have some fun in the bedroom then I will happily take his place. Pretty sure that Trey guy would happily help you out too. Actually I am willing to share if he is.”

“Ew. Gross. No Tommy I want to go home and you need chaperoned around this number of single females so Oliver can take over this duty I seem to have been given. Also my keys are in his pocket so I can’t get into my apartment without seeing him before I leave.”

“The night is still young Smoak, and you could crash at mine, I would happily host you for a night or more.”

“Thanks Tommy, but let’s just find Oliver.”

“You won’t find him, he left 15 minutes ago with Isabel”

Felicity turned on her heel and saw Laurel standing there. Laurel, was Oliver’s ex, things hadn’t ended on the best of terms but they were civil, no they were friends now. 

“Hey Lance.”

“Hi Tommy. So are you two looking for Queen for any particular reason?”

“He has my apartment keys, not because like he is meant to have them, or because I want him to have them but because they didn’t fit into my purse and so he put them into his jacket pocket for me. He was meant to be my lift home so it wouldn’t have been a problem. But it seems that he forgot that small little detail and now I’m stranded.”

“I’d offer to let you stay Flis but I only have the one bed and I’m not sure you would like my snoring habits” Laurel gestured sympathetically. 

“Oh I would very much like to see you two in a bed together” smirked Tommy.

“Oh shut up Tommy, I just want to go to bed.”

“Like I said you can stay at mine, I have a spare room, so don’t worry I won’t expect you to share with me, unless you want to.”

“Tommy Merlyn, a gentleman, I never thought I would live to see the day” laughed Laurel.

“Well due to lack of options, I will have to take you up on your offer.” 

“Come on then I’ll get us a car, bye Lance.”

“Bye Tommy”. Tommy walked off to the exit, talking on his phone sorting out a car. “If he does anything you don’t like, phone me, and I will be round as quickly as possible. Or I can send my dad, whatever makes you happier. I mean it Flis.”

“Thanks Laurel, it’s fine, he wouldn’t dare he knows Oliver would kill him!”

“Oliver?” Laurel said in disbelief.

“Oh yeah just cause I’m his EA not because we are sleeping together, or have anything together, or you know, we are completely platonic.”

“Chill Flis, it’s fine I’m over it, Oliver can be whatever he wants with whoever he wants. Anyway I better go, Bye!” Laurel gave Felicity a quick hug and ran off into the gala. 

Oh god, why did she have to mention sleeping with Oliver to his ex, one day her babbles were really going to get her in trouble. She saw Tommy and a black car pull up, and walked over to the door.

“After you” Tommy opened the door and let Felicity slide in.

“Thanks Tommy, I really appreciate the offer and the car and well just you looking after me really.”

“Any friend of Oliver’s is a friend of mine.”

“Not sure we are friends, he just left me with no way to get back into my own apartment.”

“You are friends, just sometimes Oliver’s sensual needs get in the way of him being a good friend. The amount of times he has ditched me for one, or two, or three girls, well you get the idea I have lost track.” 

“Tommy that is the most roundabout way I have ever heard anyone defend anyone ever.”

“Well I am glad it came across as defence and not me boasting about my best friend’s sex life.”

“Let’s not talk about Oliver anymore, I am tipsy and tired and just want to sleep.”

“I can wake you when we get to mine.”

Felicity wanted to sleep more than anything, but she was so annoyed at Oliver, how could he do this to her. Especially with Isobel, he could do so much better than her. So much better. Well it wasn’t Felicity’s call, Oliver could sleep with whoever he wanted, she just wanted the best for him. With Starling City’s night lights drifting past her she felt the lull of sleep come over her. 

She awoke with Tommy carefully trying to stir her awake, she wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep for but she couldn’t quite fully wake up. He guided her to the elevator and they went up to his penthouse apartment. He was just like Oliver in this sense, in the having so much money they aren’t sure what to do with it way. She wondered how many girls had partaken in the same journey as her to his apartment like this, she giggled at the prospect of her being one of those girls. She most certainly wasn’t one of those girls, but she was staying at his. 

The place was huge, Tommy took her up to the spare room. 

“Make yourself at home.”

“Eh Tommy, do you have something I could wear?”

“Oh yeah, of course, give me two minutes.”

He scurried away and came back with a pair of pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. 

“I hope this is okay for you.”

“Yeah perfect. Thanks again” Felicity said with a yawn.

“I’ll let you sleep. Night Smoak.”

“Night Tommy.”

He really was a gentleman when he wanted to be, he just needed to find the right girl for him. Felicity pondered over who could match wits with Tommy Merlyn but the pressing matter of sleep became a much larger issue for her.


	2. How do you like your eggs in the morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

Oliver woke up next to an empty space in his bed, he didn’t have the bottle to go through with it last night. He had urges but he wasn’t completely lacking in self-respect, anyway Felicity would never had shut up about it during work. Not that what Felicity thought really mattered but he could just have his urges dealt with someone who wouldn’t cause him ridicule throughout the rest of his working life. His urges could be dealt with any girl really, he knows where to go on a Sunday night to find someone and he could easily use the excuse of work to get rid of them quickly tomorrow morning. There that settles it, when he sees Tommy he will organise tonight’s outing. 

He looked at his phone, 10 missed calls from Felicity, 5 from Tommy, and 2 from Laurel. Things were not looking good. What the hell happened last night? He tried to call Felicity but it was going straight to answer machine. She was the tech queen, no way would she not have a working charger. Oliver got himself out of bed and got his clothes off from the floor. SHIT. There were keys lying on the floor, not his, they had a massive ‘F’ keyring on them. Crap, they were Felicity’s keys, how could he have forgotten. Oh fuck, no wonder she phoned him so much. 

Oliver got up, showered, and jumped out his penthouse. He got on his bike and made his way over to Tommy’s, hopefully he could shed some light on what happened with Felicity. How could he have been so stupid, he thought he had changed and instead he had just screwed over the one person who trusted him fully. Should he send out a search party to look for her? He definitely could pay her back for any hotel that she had to stay in. Oh god, and all she had on was that red dress, that remarkable red dress. Then it hit him, she could have totally gone back with someone else last night, that red dress could be lying on the floor of some random guy’s floor. Sure, Felicity never mentions going on dates, but she could, like she has a quality about her. She usually keeps their conversations to a professional manner, hell she could have been on a different date every night. Why had this never crossed his mind before, Felicity dating guys, and why did he care so much? 

He pulled up to Tommy’s apartment complex, and let himself in with the code. He got up to the elevator without seeing the porter, so couldn’t ask if Tommy had entertained anyone last night. Actually it was past 11, the girl would have left by now anyway. Oliver knocked on the door to be polite, but let himself in with the key before anyone would have the chance to answer.

Ah shit, there was a blonde there. Wearing nothing but one of Tommy’s old college t-shirts, with Tommy standing behind her, did he have his arms wrapped around her? The two of them dancing away to whatever was playing on the radio. The blonde had very familiar features, she turned around, making breakfast was Felicity Megan Smoak. What the actual hell was she doing here?! Had they, no they couldn’t have, well why couldn’t they, they are both unattached, good looking, young people, but no they wouldn’t, would they?

“Eh hi guys” was all Oliver could muster due to the shock the scene in front of him had put him in.

“Oliver, oh god, eh I should really put something else on.” Felicity stuttered, her face turned a lighter shade of red. She ran out the room straight to Tommy’s bedroom, why the hell was she running there?

“What is she going to put on, she only had her red dress, and your college shirt for some reason.” Oliver said confused but with an accusatory tone.

“Queen, you are the one who left her, deserted, at a party, looking as good as she did, without any way to get into her own home. Surely you can understand why she is here. Also, it would have been a crime to let her sleep in that red dress, have some respect for the dress” 

“Tommy, I swear to God, did you or did you not sleep with my EA?”

“Oliver, no I didn’t, it was completely platonic. She needed somewhere to crash, and she’s your EA, wasn’t going to let her go home with some bastard was I?”

“Thanks.”

“You better be grateful, I turned down many advances from a number of lovely ladies to look after Miss Smoak, without even a kiss Oliver, she didn’t even kiss me! She was willing to dance with me this morning though, and I was working my way up to seeing if she liked her eggs with a kiss.”

Oliver tried to laugh at the desperation of his friend and the headstrong aspects of Felicity, she said she doesn’t put out. Or was that just relevant to him, she did look so carefree in Tommy’s kitchen, he couldn’t imagine her being that carefree around him ever. A tinge of sadness washed over him, in the space of one evening Tommy could get Felicity to relax more than Oliver had in the three years of her working for him, no for his family’s company. 

“So how was it with Isabel?” 

“Eh nothing happened.”

“Little Oliver fail to work for you or something, drink too much?”

“Tommy that has never been an issue, no I just couldn’t do it, I knew I would get too much stick for it from Feli…from everyone at work.”

“Since when did what people say ever stop you from doing anything?”

“Look just drop it, I wasn’t in the mood.”

“Oh so you left me without my keys and didn’t even seal the deal?” Felicity said with a tone Oliver recognised, she was pissed. Of course, she was. Should he apologise first or answer the question?

“Felicity, I am so sorry.”

“So you didn’t even sleep with her?”

“No.” Why the hell did this feel like she was his teacher telling him off, he felt so small and she was doing it front of Tommy. She was giving Tommy ammunition for the rest of the year if she continued this questioning.

“So you left me alone at a gala that I was your date at, I wouldn’t have been at if you hadn’t asked me, and you left. You left to go with some woman who is so beneath you in so many ways, and you didn’t even sleep with her.”

“Felicity please”

“Oh I am not done Oliver, I am so far from done, you honestly think one apology is going to make me want to forgive you. Luckily for you, your best friend is a gentleman. He did what was right and actually looked after me, didn’t leave me, made sure I had somewhere to sleep and then even let me have a lie in so I could sleep off the hint of a hangover. He didn’t even try to make me sleep with him or anything, which I think everyone in the room can agree is a bloody miracle for Tommy.”

“I know, I am grateful for what Tommy did, I really am.”

“Yes, well he wouldn’t have had to do it if you weren’t such an ass. Do you think just because you are some VP in a big company, you can treat your employees like trash. Was it just a bit of a game to make me look stupid or are you actually just so much of a fucking idiot that you didn’t care about me at all.” Felicity looked like she had swallowed venom or something with the way she was looking at him, the words twisting out of her mouth in pure anger.

“Look Queen maybe it is better if you just go home, she clearly isn’t in the mood to talk to you, I’ll make sure she gets home. I’ll text you and we can grab a drink or something.” Tommy interjected. 

“Tommy, you hardly know Felicity, you don’t know what is best in this situation.”

“No I think he does” snapped Felicity. “Just go Oliver, I will see you Monday”

With that Oliver knew he had outstayed his welcome, he was being thrown out of his best friend’s apartment because of a girl. Not just any girl but Felicity, Tommy wasn’t even her friend, why was he taking her side. He had really screwed up if Tommy was coming out as a person of good moral character. He walked out the apartment, briefly turning back to see the disappointment in their eyes. 

This was not how his Sunday was meant to turn out, he had planned to go for brunch with Tommy and discuss whoever they had taken home. He swore after everything that had happened with his past relationships he wouldn’t let people down like this again. He had screwed up, it wasn’t even lunchtime and he wanted to drink. He pulled out his phone and called Laurel, she answered, at least one person was willing to talk to him.

“Oliver, what do you want?”

“What’s with the tone?”

“Oh I don’t know; do you normally just leave your dates stranded with the most desperate man in Starling City?”

“How did you know?”

“I saw you leave with Isabel.”

“Fuck.”

“So was she as good as you hoped?”

“Nothing happened.”

“I don’t believe that one bit.”

“Well it is the truth.”

“So you left Flis by herself, with Tommy, to fend for herself, for nothing.”

“When you put it like that, then yes, yes I did.”

“I am not giving you any sympathy Ollie, you screwed up, she would do anything for you. She graduated MIT, and she is happy being your assistant, even you can’t be blind enough to see that she could do so much better than you.”

“Better than me?”

“I meant better than that.”

“No you said better than me, do you honestly think she is too good for me?”

“Ollie, you aren’t dating her, I just think she could do so much more at QC than get your coffee.”

“But you said me.”

“It was a slip of the tongue, that is all. Stop overanalysing.”

“Look I get Felicity is a great girl, and I am so lucky to have her as an EA, I get that. Do you really think she wants a different role in QC?”

“I haven’t outright asked her, usually when we meet up for wine and chats it is to talk about things other than work.”

“Like what?”

“Like I don’t know, who we are dating, what is good on TV, the best place to get our nails done, you name it we have discussed it.”

“Dating?”

“Ollie, you know I have moved on since us, I will admit it took some time but I am long over what happened between us. I would even say we are in a better place now than we ever were together.”

“I know Laurel, I was shitty, I get that and I am happy that you have moved on.”

“Wait, you weren’t concerned about my dating habits were you?”

“Well I mean there are things I would rather not hear about, but I mean if you want to discuss them with me you can.”

“You were concerned about Felicity and dating being in the same sentence.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.”

“I am going to get some food, do you want to join?”

“Sorry really busy preparing for court, maybe another time?”

“Yeah, sure, bye”

“Bye.”

Was Felicity settling for him, no not for him, but for the job. She had never said she wanted to progress anywhere else, instead of being his EA. She didn’t get his coffee, well not often, she helped him in so many ways. Laurel had just made it clear that Felicity did date, not really a big surprise, she was definitely dating material. Felicity had every right to date whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted, as long as it didn’t interfere with her role as his EA. Yes that was it, he just didn’t want her work to be effected by silly little flings. He was just being protective, like he would be over Thea, nothing more, nothing less. Honestly, Oliver couldn’t wait until that night so he could just drink his guilt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will more than likely be written with Felicity's inner monologue but I felt it was worth showing how Oliver was really feeling after everything that happened.


	3. Sippin' on Gin and Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity talk, solidifying their new found friendship.

“Tommy I am so sorry you had to listen to all that.”

“It’s okay Smoak, I think for Ollie’s safety it was good I was here.”

“Was I really that bad?”

“No, not at all, but you did look like you might smack him on the head with the frying pan.”

“Oh god, the eggs.”

“It’s okay, we can make new eggs.”

“Or we could have something else, I don’t know, I am not really feeling breakfast now.”

“Well what do you fancy?”

“Alcohol.”

“You were drinking gin last night, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect I knew I would finally find another girl with good taste. None of this vodka soda bullshit. Follow me Smoak.”

Tommy led Felicity across the kitchen to the bar. She was shocked by the amount of gin one person could possibly own. 

“So Miss Smoak, what can I tempt you with?”

“What would you recommend?”

“Well, Bombay is a classic, so is Hendricks. Or Eden Mill is nice, that’s from St. Andrews where I studied abroad.”

“You studied at St Andrews, as in Prince William’s St Andrews?”

“Yes. Your surprise, I am not going to lie is slightly hurtful.”

“I just am surprised you went to Scotland for your study abroad, it is hardly a bikini and party type place, is it?”

“No, but it was an experience.”

“Okay well hit me up with an Eden Mill and tonic then.”

“Coming right up.”

For all the stories that have gone around about Tommy, he really wasn’t what Felicity had built up in her mind. Yes, it was true he had a few notches in his bedpost but he wasn’t the cold, uncaring guy he had been painted as. The fact he was doing all this for someone he hardly knows, was quite surprising. Maybe he had to do this often, pick up the pieces after Oliver had screwed up, surely if that was the case though he would be sick of it by now. Laurel despite her constant teasing had never uttered a bad word about Tommy.

“Woah, this is a nice gin.”

“Only the best for you, Miss Smoak.”

“You don’t have to call me that, completely unnecessary, call me Felicity, please.” 

“I like how Smoak sounds though, anyway, I like to make you squirm.”

“Real mature there Merlyn.”

“I am rubbing off on you.”

“I really hope not.” 

“So, MIT, why there?”

“It felt a million miles away from Vegas, which is what I wanted at the time. It wasn’t that I didn’t like my family but I saw my opportunity and took it. I honestly just wanted to learn, to be able to do something that could do good within the world, I could create the software that helped save a life, or something, I don’t know.”

“And now you’re happy being Ollie’s EA?”

“Well, um yes I am happy. It isn’t 100% what I planned to go with my major but it pays pretty well and I have more influence being an EA than in the IT department.”

“You know I have some sway with the Queen family, if you wanted to move I could try and help pull some strings if you wanted more influence, without you know being an EA.”

“That’s very kind, but I think I should probably have this conversation with Oliver, not with his best friend, so he hears it second hand.”

“You do know I don’t go running back to Ollie with everything you have said to me.”

“Up until this time yesterday, we had spoken all of ten sentences to each other that weren’t being supervised by Oliver.” 

“Good point well made.”

“So tell me more about you then.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Surprise me.”

“Well obviously my name is Thomas, not Tommy. I went to the University of California, and also as previously mentioned St. Andrews for two semesters.” 

“So then Thomas it is.”

“Oh please don’t, Merlyn, Tommy, just not Thomas, it reminds me of too much misbehaving at Prep School.”

“Of course you went to Prep School, it must have been so much better than the public school I went to.”

“Felicity, if you had gone to Prep School you would have just made us all look stupid, which was not what our parents were paying for. What more could you have achieved than a full scholarship to MIT.”

“How did you know I had a scholarship.”

“Ollie may have let it slip.”

“Oh and do you talk about me a lot then?”

“No, he just mentioned that he was getting a new EA, which turned out to be you. I’m glad he did or I may never have met you.”

“Oh yes because the IT department is too lowly for someone of your stature to visit.”

“That hurts Smoak.”

Felicity laughed, he was a loveable idiot, but not actually an idiot. She had presumed like Oliver he had dropped out of more Ivy Colleges than she cared to imagine but he was different. 

“So apart from tasting the gin, what else did Scotland have to offer?”

“Rain, clouds, and the odd bit of snow.”

“No sun?”

“Surprisingly that isn’t what the tourist boards sells itself on; the lack of sun. There were a few sunny days, used to run into the sea and drink, and have picnics on those days but there weren’t many.”

“Sounds different.”

“It really was, no one really knew who I was, well they did I was the annoying American guy but they didn’t really know me. I was kind of anonymous. The girls’ accents were to die for, there was one girl, Isla, she was amazing. She could have made me settle down, if she really wanted me to.”

“So, why didn’t she?”

“When Isla and I were getting to the stage of being committed to each other, that’s when the shit went down with Laurel and Ollie.”

“And you got caught in the middle?”

“Well instead of spending my summer vacation travelling around Europe with Isla, I came home to help try and fix the mess that was the break up.”

“Did you keep in contact?”

“Well this is where I look ‘an arse’ as Isla put it with a bit more colourful language.”

“Go on…”

“Well I was meant to meet her at Edinburgh Airport on the Saturday to start our adventure, I did meet her, just I was going to be on the first flight back to the US.”

“Ah.”

“I had one night to arrange my travel, I did it, Ollie needed me, I had a big long speech about how she could come with me and we could road trip around the US. She never let me get that far, she looked at me with such pain and anger, she wouldn’t listen to my apology. She wouldn’t even consider coming here with me, not sure I could blame her though.”

“So you just went your separate ways?”

“Yeah, she blocked me on Facebook, the works.” 

“Is she the last girl you loved?”

“The only girl, Smoak.”

“Oh.” 

“I often thought to go back and see her, but friends say she has moved on. She moved down to London, so she will have easily moved on there, not just romantically but geographically. They call St Andrews ‘the bubble’, it seems that your life is moving forward but staying still at the same time. It is quite a place to fall in love, you would love it, so much history there. I always think she might have held out hope for me, but you know how stressful senior is and I didn’t know when the right time to call would be. I wrote her a pathetic Christmas card, got drunk and tried to post, it was returned late January because drunken me forgot to put the right postage on it. Then Valentines came and I thought I could do a big gesture, go and see her, whisk her away for a weekend, you know really try, but I couldn’t, I was too busy with assignments. As much as love is great, I couldn’t flunk out at the final hurdle, you know those gossip rags love to laugh when I fail. Then years passed and with no way to contact her I couldn’t find her. I really wanted to, I still do, but so much has changed between us, I have changed so much.”

“You could still salvage it, if you wanted.”

“Too late, she deserved better than some shitty airport breakup, she deserved not to be broken up with at all.”

“You can’t change what you did, you just have to learn from it.” 

“Let’s stop being depressing, another gin m’dear?”

“Go on then.”

“I have always wanted to meet a girl who loved gin as much as I do, my dream is to do a gin tour of the world.”

“What’s stopping you, it’s not like you can’t afford it.”

“Haven’t found the right accomplice yet.”

“Well then we best get looking.”

“Or…”

“Or what Tommy, you think one night and a few very good glasses of gin is going to make me want to travel the world with you?”

“No, well maybe, you like gin Smoak, I like gin, we could try them all.”

“I have a dick of a boss.”

“Luckily I know your boss very well.” Tommy was smiling, Felicity wondered if he was smiling at his ingenious plan or just because he was happy. 

After another few rounds of gin, and a delightful buzz Felicity was ready to get home and changed into her own clothes. She had enjoyed her day with Tommy, who would have thought she would have ended up hanging out with him for a whole Sunday. They didn’t do anything, just talked, he was a good listener and she was happy to listen to his vents. He was still clearly very hung up over Isla, but Felicity agreed with him that it was dead in the water. 

“Hey I’ve ordered you a car.”

“Thanks Tommy, I really appreciate all that you have done for me.”

“It’s okay Smoak, you know any friend and all that.”

“Tommy, you let me drink some of the best gins in this world, that is more than just because I am Oliver’s EA.”

“Smoak, I wasn’t trying it on, I promise.” Tommy stammered out, he looked embarrassed.

“I never said that, I just meant it, it was a very nice thing to do for me.”

“Oh.”

“Look you know where I work, so if you ever want to do this again just give me a call.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“No, not a date, well unless you want it to be date, but anyway you are the one who is meant to be asking me.”  
The phone buzzed on the wall.

“Car’s here.”

“Thanks.” Felicity turned to leave the apartment, Tommy was right there in front of her. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Why did she have to be so awkward. She could feel the heat radiate from her cheeks as she made her way to the car. Her phone started to go off, she looked down, it was Laurel.

“Hey Flis”

“Hi Laurel, everything okay?”

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“After everything with Ollie last night?”

“Oh yeah, everything is fine. I’m fine. He can do what he wants, who he wants.”

“Oh well good. Wait are you in a car?”

“Yeah, don’t worry I’m not driving. I am just coming back from Tommy’s, we both drank enough to get a DUI.”

“You were at Tommy’s til now?”

“Yeah, nothing happened, just drank gin and chatted.”

“Gin?”

“Yeah, we are both big fans of it.”

“Oh I didn’t realise.”

“Yeah, he wants to travel the world to try them all.”

“Ah, sounds deep.”

“He was just looking out for me, it was a bit of a rough night.”

“Well I never thought I would see the day that Tommy just spent a day with a girl, platonically.”

“Did you not know about Isla?”

“Isla?”

“You know, the Scottish college girlfriend, wanted to travel round Europe together?”

“He never mentioned a girl when he was abroad.”

“Ah, shit, I didn’t realise, I thought because he told me, he kinda just told anyone who would listen.”

“Apparently not.”

“He is still quite cut up about it, not excusing all the sleeping around he has done and the path of destruction he left but I can kinda understand.”

“Flis, do you have a soft spot for Merlyn?”

“He was just a really good support over the last 24 hours.”

“Well I never, Flis you always find the good in people.”

“Some would say it’s my biggest flaw, I am pulling into my block. Speak to you soon!”

“Bye Flis.”

 

She didn’t have a soft spot for him, did she? Not romantically, though she had implied he could ask her on a date, ah crap. This was not the way her weekend was meant to pan out; she was meant to have caught up on Game of Thrones, and clean the apartment. She definitely couldn’t date her boss’s best friend, could she? No, she couldn’t it wouldn’t be appropriate for anyone involved. Maybe, as a gesture she could try and find Isla, she must be online somewhere. Were Tommy and her close enough for her to cyberstalk his ex-girlfriend, probably not. Would he appreciate it? Definitely, maybe, oh she had no idea. 

And now she had to prepare for work tomorrow, and see Oliver again. Looking at her closet she selected a blue skater dress, they were expecting a heatwave for the next week so she needed to keep herself cool. Also if Tommy did pop by at least she would be looking nice too, not that really mattered, it was okay if he didn’t turn up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isla is a Scottish name, taken from Islay which is an island off the west of Scotland. You can pronounce it how you like but it is usually said as "Eye-La" or however you fancy!


	4. Tell me why? I don't like Mondays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday means seeing each other, working together, and trying not to make things too awkward between them.

Her alarm went off at 7:06, those six minutes felt like she was having a snooze, not actually having to get up at 7am. It was a small gesture but it made Monday’s slightly easier. Oh great, Monday, she was going to have to face Oliver. Actually why was she worried, he was the one who fucked up, not her. She had done nothing wrong, if he even as so much tried to guilt her for staying Tommy, she was going to walk out the door and take the day to herself.

 

She had a quick shower, and got on with getting ready. She usually wore her hair up for work, but she was liking the way it had dried so kept it down. Her hair down and blue dress was working for her today. Just what she needed, a little bit of extra confidence to deal with her asshole of a boss.

 

She wasn’t too hungry, she never normally is for breakfast but forced herself to have something. She picked up a banana and got on her way. She got into her Mini and made her way over to Queen’s Consolidated, or QC as everyone called it. She used to leave super early when she first became an EA, so she made it there for 8:30 before Oliver, but these days he didn’t turn up til after 9 so she was in no hurry. God he is lax with everything in his life, guess that’s what happens when it is handed to you on a plate.

 

She parked up and headed to the office, on her desk there was a basket. Obviously, Oliver was being sent gifts, as if his ego didn’t need to be stroked anymore. She went over to it to remove the offensive object off her desk. It had a card, it wouldn’t be too bad to look at it right?

 

“ _Dear Felicity,_

_I am so sorry for the way I behaved at the_

_gala, it wasn’t how I wanted the night to_

_end.”_

 

No Oliver you wanted the night to end with sex with Isabel and it didn’t so now you’re feeling sorry for yourself, aren’t you? How can one person be so self-involved, so infuriating, so Oliver.

 

_“I am glad that Tommy looked after you,_

_and I am sorry for how I acted in his apartment._

_I hope you can forgive me and let me make_

_it up to you._

_Oliver.”_

Make it up to her, in what way exactly? There was no way he could go back in time and change the way he behaved. He couldn’t just throw gifts at her and hope that she was going to forgive him. She wasn’t his normal date; she wasn’t impressed by the materialistic side of Oliver. If he wanted to prove he was truly sorry then he would need to change his behaviour, not just to her but to all their mutual friends. She had heard him berate Tommy for maybe sleeping with her, he doesn’t have the authority over any of them. Okay not true, he is her boss but outside of working matters, she doesn’t have to listen.

 

Inside the basket contained a number of bottles of gin, and some tonic water. There was no way Oliver had noticed that all she drank was gin, and there was no way he knew what good gin was. Oh, and look there was Scottish gin, so clearly he had a little help from his best friend. Why did Tommy not realise it wasn’t his mess to fix, Oliver is a grown man, he is the one who fucked up, he can think of his own ways to apologise. Also, how the hell did they scout all this gin on a Sunday night, ah yes they were both billionaires, of course they could scout whatever they wanted.

 

“Felicity” Oliver walked into the office.

 

“Oliver.” Felicity said in a tone which was almost zombie like, the lack of emotion or caring was a surprise, even to her. Come on Felicity keep it up, don’t bow down to him just because he gave you a basket.

 

“Did…do you…are the gins okay?”

 

“Tommy suggest them?”

 

“Some…yeah he suggested them all.”

 

“Then I am sure they are adequate, he had a good taste in gin yesterday, so I am doubtful he could have got it wrong.”

 

“How do you know his gin taste is so good?”

 

“Well not that I have to tell you everything, but Tommy and I hung out yesterday”

 

“He didn’t mention it.”

 

“He probably didn’t want to put your nose out of joint after your performance in his kitchen and also wanted to keep his nose on his face.”

 

“I am sorry about that, I had no right.”

“No you didn’t.”

 

“Look, I feel like a dick. I didn’t realise I had your keys.”

 

“So, you’re sorry for taking my keys not for the whole leaving me alone thing?”

 

“I’m sorry for both.”

 

“You had a meeting start 15 minutes ago, I suggest you go to that now.”

 

“Felicity, we need to talk.”

 

“Meeting.”

 

Oliver sulked away, she wasn’t sure if was trying to gain sympathy or he was just feeling that shit. She didn’t care, she had a lot to do. There was a lot of email correspondence to be done with their international offices, so she was going to have work with a load of departments to get it all sorted. Though if she was busy with work there was much less time for idle chit chat and awkward silences, so really it was a blessing in disguise.

 

A few hours passed, and Oliver was due back imminently. She had been working so much that she nearly forgot how pissed she was at him.

 

“Would you like a coffee or something?”

 

Felicity jumped, she didn’t even hear him come back into the office. “Em I am okay, thanks though.” Even when she was pissed she couldn’t drop basic manners. She watched Oliver try and navigate the coffee machine, pretty sure he wasn’t making the drink that he had requested. She wasn’t going to go over to fix things for him though, she had stuff to be getting on with.

 

Throughout the rest of the day, there were awkward glances, sometimes catching each other’s eye. It would be so much easier if they just made up and were friends again, I mean he had apologised, she could forgive him and it would be okay. No, forgiveness was not was needed here, he needed to actually make a change. He knew he screwed up and then his performance at Tommy’s didn’t make seem like he knew he needed to change.

 

Oliver left during lunch, Felicity let out a big sigh of relief, showing no emotion can be tiring. Even more tiring than that was staying quiet all day, bar the odd answering of the phone. Usually on a Monday they would discuss what they did over the weekend, laugh at each other stupid’s quips and work in a pleasant environment. This wasn’t a normal Monday, anyway Tommy would have told Oliver exactly what Felicity got up to yesterday, well she thought he would have. If Oliver knew about the gin, he would definitely have known she spent all day there. He hadn’t mentioned it though, she thought there might have been a snide remark made, or a comment on the college t-shirt or something.

 

Oliver placed down a take-out box on Felicity’s desk.

 

“Sushi?”

 

“Thanks, how much do I owe you?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Felicity wouldn’t have accepted the sushi if she had remembered her lunch, but she did need to eat and it was her favourite. While she ate, she searched for the prices and made note. If Oliver thought that a free lunch was going to sweeten her up, then god he was wrong. Luckily for them both, Oliver was tied up in meetings all day.

 

At six, John came up to see when Oliver wanted his ride home.

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Hi John.” Felicity’s face lit up, it was nice to be able to talk to someone without having to pretend she didn’t semi-hate them.

 

“Do you know when he is going to be done?”

 

“Ah no, sorry. He is running late by like two hours or so.”

 

“Great.”

 

“He might catch up!” Felicity said hopefully.

 

“So why was he in a foul mood this morning?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I’m not stupid, what happened between you two.”

 

“We may have fallen out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Look I don’t want to go around bitching about Oliver.”

 

“So it was his fault then, he looked guilty when I mentioned your name and gala in the same sentence this morning.”

 

“Guilty?”

 

“Yeah, he was very tight lipped about the whole affair. I know the Oliver cues and dropped the subject.”

 

“I’ll let him tell you, when he is ready.”

 

“I am going to go read and get a coffee while I wait.”

 

 “As soon as he is done, I will make sure he isn’t hanging around and goes straight to you.”

 

“Sometimes you sound like his mother more than his assistant.”

 

“I think we both know Oliver needs someone to look after him.”

 

“Yeah he does, I am glad it’s you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem, maybe just remember he is an idiot sometimes while you are trying to work out how long to stay mad at him. Bye Flick.”

 

“Bye Dig, and yeah I will.” Felicity let out a laugh. John always looked for the best in Oliver, he had known him since he was a teenager so maybe there was something to that. Though one conversation with John was not going to make Felicity forget everything that happened. Oliver somehow always got people to be their best towards them; Tommy, John, Laurel and even Felicity saw a quality to him that made him seem better in all situations.

 

It was getting late, later than she had planned on staying. She really did need to get home, she couldn’t wait any longer. Felicity grabbed the pad of post-it notes and started to scribble.

_Needed to go. See you tomorrow._

_Call my cell if you need me._

_~~Needed to go. See you tomorrow.~~ _

_~~Call my cell if you need me.~~ _

_John’s waiting for you. If you need_

_me call my cell._

_~~John’s waiting for you. If you need~~ _

_~~me call my cell.~~ _

__

_I needed to go. The money on your desk_

_is for the sushi earlier and for the gin._

_John’s waiting for you._

_Call my cell if you need me._

_See you tomorrow._

_F x_

_~~I needed to go. The money on your desk~~ _

_~~is for the sushi earlier and for the gin.~~ _

_~~John’s waiting for you.~~ _

_~~Call my cell if you need me.~~ _

_~~See you tomorrow.~~ _

_~~F x~~ _

 

 

She wasn’t going to put a kiss, that looked like she was okay with everything. Why was she so paranoid about leaving a note, why had it taken her three drafts, it was a post it note for god’s sake.

 

_I needed to go. The money on your desk_

_is for the sushi earlier and for the gin._

_John’s waiting for you._

_Call my cell if it’s urgent._

_See you tomorrow._

_Felicity._

 

 

Perfect. Not too emotive and conveys what it needs to. She turned off her computer, and picked up her basket of gin. Now that she had paid him back for them she wouldn’t feel guilty drinking them. If she hadn’t given him anything for them, they would have gathered dust as she would have felt disappointed in herself for drinking them. Though she could have just gifted them off to Tommy, he would appreciate them no matter what. The gin trip sounded like a dream come true, getting to tour the world while sampling them all. They could do it maybe, if their friendship continued to grow like this. They would have to stay in hostels and stuff if Felicity was going to be able to pay for it but Tommy would probably not mind that. Why had she started considering travelling the world with a man she hardly knew. Though Laurel had never made him out as a bad person and Oliver obviously liked him. Was she really hoping he was being serious? She wasn’t sure, maybe she was just infatuated with the idea of seeing the world and tasting gin.

 

She drank a glass and it took away the stress of the day, she was able to finally relax. Her work hadn’t been too bad, it was just the dealing with Oliver stuff that had drained her. His brooding wasn’t going to make her forgive him any quicker. He still hadn’t told her why he went home with someone else and then didn’t even sleep with her. If he wanted someone to share a car ride with, she was there and they had shared one on the way there. It just made no sense, or had he slept with Isabel? Was he just lying to all of them because he thought it wouldn’t look as bad if he had ended his night alone. He could have had anyone in that room and he chose Isabel, why? Felicity took the job thinking Oliver had grown up and then he pulls a stunt like that, he was still the immature heir she had heard about in her first days in Starling. She thought he had grown up, wishful thinking maybe, to be honest she didn’t really know him, not properly. She wasn’t aware of anything going in his life unless it involved work, and he didn’t know much about hers. They didn’t discuss when she went on dates or her less than ideal hook ups over the weekend. Of course they didn’t, he is her boss. Well he is more than her boss, well she thought they were friends, Tommy said he thought she was Oliver’s friend. Why could he not just be the person she knew he could be.

 

Felicity really just needed to meet someone, who could preoccupy her for a while to keep her not stressing over her stupid boss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, and kudos, I know it isn't a huge number but for my first story I am pretty ecstatic with the feedback! It really has made me so motivated to get this story out!


	5. Here's to the ladies who lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Felicity catch up over lunch.  
> We find out why Laurel and Oliver split up.

Tuesday hadn’t been much less awkward than Monday, Oliver seemed pissed at her now. Why the hell was he pissed at her. He had no idea how backwards that was. She had done nothing to him, that’s when it clicked. He was pissed because she paid for lunch and for the bottles of gin. He was so annoyed because his money couldn’t fix this. The one thing that was consistent for Oliver was that his money was always available and that if there was a problem usually throwing money at it would fix it. The day dragged, everything seemed to be boring, and Felicity was stuck staring at the one person who made her feel crap. 

She thought she could brush off the feeling of inadequacy but it just wouldn’t shake. She knew she was a good person, she knew she was intelligent, and she knew that with the right lighting and a decent dress she could look quite good. She knew she was all these things and more but the rejection on Saturday had knocked her for six. She didn’t even think it was a date, he was the one who made it a date and he left her without even saying goodbye. She wasn’t expecting him to do a big gesture but saying goodbye wasn’t asking too much. 

Then it was the fact he had left with Isabel, the anti-Felicity. She was everything that Felicity wasn’t. Then there was the fact that she was just a bitch to Felicity. She never treated her with any respect, always making Felicity feel like a bug at the bottom of her shoe. 

One night seems to have changed everything between her and Oliver, he was now pissed at her. She didn’t want to speak to him because she was now at the stage she didn’t know what she would say to him. Did she need to apologise? What for? Rejecting a present, is a bit harsh, but she didn’t feel like she could accept it. It was a pity present to try and make her forget how crap he had made her feel. 

Laurel turned up at lunchtime for their monthly lunch catch up. Luckily Oliver was tied up in a meeting so no awkward pleasantries were had. They made their way to the local coffee shop along from the offices. 

“So Flis spill, what happened with Ollie?”

“You were there.”

“Yeah I know the whole he left you part, but before.”

“Nothing.”

“Tommy said you were almost dancing for a while.”

“It was one song and I am sure you know better than most how bad Oliver’s dancing skills are.”

“So it wasn’t like a romantic waltz or something?”

“No, the furthest possible thing away from that.”

“So then, he just went off with Isabel?”

“Well you know me and Tommy were dancing, and it was fine but I was getting tired and wanted to go home. I didn’t see him with her at all, I saw a glimpse of him talking to someone but couldn’t see who. You were there.”

“Okay, so maybe more importantly; what happened with Tommy?”

“Nothing. He lent me some clothes to sleep in, which was kind. Then when we were making breakfast, Oliver turned up. I went to get changed so only heard part of their conversation but Oliver didn’t sleep with Isabel. Then he was apologising but not very well, and then he just made me more pissed so I snapped. Tommy asked Oliver to leave. He left.”

“Ah okay, so that’s why Ollie phoned me looking for sympathy.”

“Oh he did?”

“Yeah, and he wanted someone to go to brunch with him, as his best friend was preoccupied with his EA.”

“He wasn’t preoccupied, he was just making sure I was okay. He stopped me from saying anything to Oliver that I may have regretted. He said I looked like I wanted to hit him with the frying pan.”

“You must have been mad.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No.”

“Look I know you and Oliver are in a good place now so I don’t want you to change your opinion because of me.”

“Ollie has changed you know, I am thinking of this as a relapse.”

“Was he really that bad?”

“Flis, our relationship was like a soap opera, he would cheat, I would call him a dick, we would make up, he would cheat, viscous cycle. He used to make me feel so worthless at times, he would go on binges and we wouldn’t hear from him for days. He would just come back as if nothing had happened. He was a lost soul a lot of the time. I was the classic girl trying to save him kinda thing. It never worked. He used to say sorry, we would have mind blowing sex and it would all be okay. Then he got worse, he dropped out of his fourth college, his parents threatened to cut him off. He didn’t care Flis. Do you know how hard it is to look into the eyes of someone you love and they have no emotion, they don’t care at all?”

“No.” Felicity whispered.

“Then he changed, I think Thea finally got through to him. They went away for six weeks to a private island, I think he reconnected. He became someone else, he started to care more. He became the best boyfriend in the world, he was so loving, he would have brought me the moon if I asked.”

“So then how did the break up happen?”

“It was all going so well, I was preparing for an engagement ring, obviously didn’t tell him that but I was hopeful. We were going to move in together, everything seemed blissful. Then he went away, I don’t know why. He just left. No note, no phone call, no contact. Nothing. I thought maybe he had gone to Scotland to visit Tommy. But no. He decided he couldn’t be the one for me. He claimed it was all too much. He admitted to sleeping with a few girls, I could cope with that. He was drinking, I think just so he could have a numb existence. I tried to fix things, make him see it was just a rough patch, we could work through it. He wasn’t receptive. He then told me he had got one of the girls pregnant. Ironic, he didn’t want commitment, and he got a huge wad of it. I couldn’t deal with that, it was too much. I felt destroyed by him, utterly destroyed.”

“Laurel, does Oliver have a child?”

“No.”

“But you said…”

“She was pregnant, she never had the child. She miscarried.”

“Oh.”

“So when Oliver had finally stood up to be a man about the situation he found out the baby wasn’t going to happen. Well that crushed him. He just became him old self again.”

“And you were done.”

“I couldn’t do it anymore. My friends were settling down with guys who gave them everything they needed, and I was dealing with Ollie. He didn’t want me to help him. He acted as if he was repulsed by me. I couldn’t win. Stay with a shell of the man I loved, or give up the man I loved. Ollie took matters into his own hands. In the most classic fuck you style he could, he fucked my sister.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed. We were so completely done.”

“That explains why Tommy got up and left, didn’t go on his European adventure.”

“Well I didn’t know that.”

“He said he came back for Oliver.”

“Initially yes, but he ended up looking after me for the summer. He was a rock for me. We travelled around and just reset.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was what I needed.”

“Did you?”

“No. I thought about it, I am sure he did too. Just we both seemed to want other people. Which makes sense now I know about Isla. If he had said I would have told him to get on the first flight back to her. We didn’t both need to have failed relationships.”

“He cares for you, he wouldn’t have wanted you to wallow.”

“He kept me sane.”

“Really?”

“Breakups are hard enough without having every gossip section mentioning which model your ex took home the previous night.”

“True, that would be horrid.”

“It was. He had his summer of sin. I had my summer of adventure and having a broken heart. We both came back to Starling with clear heads, neither of us wanted what we used to have. We agreed to be civil for the sake of our friends.”

“That was good of you, I am not sure I could.”

“With Ollie you just need to realise he is going to do what he wants; he pretty much expects everyone to allow him to do it. If you are going to be his friend he often will shut you out if that is what suits him. He can show no interest for weeks, and then he will completely surprise you and be the friend you need in your darkest hours. He is just Ollie.”

“Would you ever want to…”

“I’ll cut you off there, no we are done. It is better in the past. I just wish he could realise he needs to treat his friends with the same love and respect they treat him with.” 

“He does really care about you and Tommy.”

“I know. I think just since we were kids we have picked up the pieces for him. It is just part of the routine.”

“Is that why you both were so pissed with him for the gala?”

“I guess. He could have just picked some model as his date, he could have done whatever with her, that’s fine. Instead he picks you, which is also fine, but then he leaves and once again we have to fix things. Tommy was so pissed when I spoke to him.”

“Oh.”

“Not because of you Flis, but because he knew you were uncomfortable with the whole situation and he couldn’t make anything better for you.”

“I had a nice time with him, I was comfortable by the end of Sunday.”

“It sounds it.”

“You know nothing happened. We just talked.”

“Will it happen again?”

“I don’t know, I accidentally kind of asked him to ask me on a date but I don’t think he was taking me too seriously. And anyway, I gave him the lamest kiss on the cheek, he probably knows he is friend material not dating material for me.”

“How come?”

“He is my boss’s best friend, not worth the stress for any of us.”

“That’s the only reason?”

“You have to admit he is pretty good looking, and he is kind. He has helped us both out when he didn’t really have to. And sure, he has slept with like half the city but he seems like he is genuinely looking for something with someone.”

“Well you sure as hell have seen him differently than I have for the last few months.”

“Maybe. You seem quite fond of him too.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you seemed overly interested in my dating prospects with him.”

“No, I’m not. I am just being curious.”

“Laurel, don’t lie. If you hadn’t just had your heart ripped out by Oliver, that summer you would have got together.”

“Would we though? I had no idea about his ex.”

“He keeps his cards close to his chest when he is around the people he cares about the most. I am just his best friend’s EA, he doesn’t have to worry about me judging him or anything, because we aren’t close.”

“Do you think that’s it?”

“Yes. And I think if you are interested in him; just say something.”

“Maybe.”

“Laurel you have interviewed serial killers, you can tell Tommy Merlyn that you like him.”

“Well we might be able to spend Saturday night together…”

“How come?”

“So Dad was saying that there is a new Forensics guy starting, he is from Central City, he is our age or so, doesn’t know anyone in Starling.”

“And you’ve been asked to babysit.”

“Yup. So please say you can come.”

“Of course.”

“Do you mind if I invite Ollie?”

“No. I promise to have cleared the air with him by then.”

“Thanks Flis.”

“What are friends for.”

“Shit is that the time, I really need to dash Flis. I am so sorry. This has been great. I feel like I have got so much off my chest, I can’t believe I had never told you what happened with me and Oliver before! This was the cheapest round of therapy I have ever had.”

Felicity laughed. “Bye Laurel, see you on Saturday.”

Well she was most certainly going to have to make amends with Oliver before Saturday or Laurel would kill her. She had no idea how shitty their relationship had been. If Laurel could forgive Oliver for all that he had done, then Felicity could do the same. Though luckily, Oliver was out of town from this afternoon until Friday so she had a few days to work out what she wanted to say. The fact they hadn’t been speaking for the last couple of days meant that Oliver hadn’t asked her to go with him to Central City, so at least she could have a night to herself, no work, nothing but gin and crappy TV.


	6. It was not your fault but mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity clear the air.  
> Tommy turns up with a plan.

Oliver came back on Friday, the office had been quiet without him. Most people probably thought that Felicity was accompanying him so she hadn’t had much contact with people. It was what she needed. A day or two to get her head around things. He wasn’t the devil; it had only been one thing. She did get to experience the gins at Tommy’s which would never have happened without the gala. It wasn’t just the gin though, she had gained a new friend. Laurel’s persistent phone calls had made it clear that Felicity needed to sort things out with Oliver quickly. If they continued the way the were it was just going to make things uncomfortable for everyone else. Thea had phoned to speak to Felicity and tried to defend Oliver too, he was lucky to have such a thoughtful sister. Felicity was pretty sure Oliver had no idea that everyone around him was trying to fix things for him. Thea had made Felicity promise not to tell him they had spoken, which was strange but who was Felicity to question their sibling relationship. 

Oliver spent the first few hours doing video conferences so there wasn’t much opportunity to talk. He came back to the office after lunch, it felt like time was standing still with the cold silence. He looked sad every time she saw him that morning, he didn’t even laugh when she slipped off her chair when she dropped her pen. He just looked defeated. She couldn’t take it any longer, he was making her miserable. 

“How was your trip?”

“Good, weird you not being there.”

“You had John.”

“Not during the meetings, usually you’re there to explain things to me.”

“You’re the VP you don’t need me to explain things.”

“Behind every VP there’s an excellent EA.”

“Flattery won’t get you far with me.” 

“It was worth a try.”

“Anything you need me to follow up?”

“The reports will be back Tuesday so I’ll check in with you then.”

 

It was now or never, she needed to clear the air. 

 

“Oliver, we need to talk.”

“Agreed.”

“So I get that you are sorry but I just feel like you should have known better. I don’t know if I put some unreal standard on you but I thought I was worth a goodbye at least.”

“I know, I fucked up, it wasn’t really planned. You are worth more than a goodbye. I just was not thinking straight.”

“No, I know, but I just felt like I was tossed to the kerb.”

“Felicity you know you mean the world to me, I had just drunk too much.”  
“I know you care.”

“More than I tell you.”

“But why her?”

“She was there.”

“There were over two hundred women over the consenting age at the gala and you picked her. Why her?”

“It just happened.”

“But nothing happened?”

“No. And going away with her didn’t mean anything.”

“I think you deserve better than her.”

“You shouldn’t think so highly of me.”

“You’ve grown up, you aren’t who you were when you were twenty. You can forgive yourself for Laurel and realise you deserved to be loved.”

“I don’t know what you know about me and Laurel but I won’t ever forgive myself.”

“She’s forgiven you.”

“Felicity, stop. I am never going to be able to change the past, so maybe it is better just not to try with someone I am going to end up really caring about.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you were being nice. Which is more than I deserve.”

“Ok, let’s just agree I won’t be your date again.”

“Deal.”

“Water under the bridge.”

A weight was lifted but she was still felt a tinge of sadness, he was okay with never being her date again. Not that she wanted to be his but it was nice to know that when there was a work function she could always rely on him to be there for her. To be honest it was a small price to pay to not have to walk on eggshells for the rest of her day. She was glad that Oliver noticed that Isabel wasn’t a great candidate for a girlfriend so at least one good thing had come out of this whole saga. Laurel would be happy that they could all meet up too. Felicity was sure by the end of the month that everything would be back to normal. It was just a minor speed bump in their friendship.

Oliver seemed happier, he got to work with some motivation, it was good to see. She knew he got the job due to the fact his family owned the company but he did want to be a success. It irked him that he had the assumption of being stupid due to dropping out. Which Felicity felt was unfair but also why would anyone want to throw away such good opportunities to learn. Oliver could have decided to become a scuba diving instructor and when he hit thirty he would have still have had the company handed to him. Felicity wasn’t sure if she could inherit her mom’s job as a cocktail waitress, but luckily she didn’t think she ever would. 

“Hello there Miss Smoak.”

Standing in front of her was none other than Tommy Merlyn.

“Thomas.”

“Oh Miss Smoak you know how I detest that.”

“Then you should recall how much I dislike Miss Smoak.”

“My sincerest apologies Smoak.” Tommy chuckled at his own response. He looked happy, why?

“Oliver’s just finishing up a call, if you want to wait.”

“I was here to speak to you, if you don’t mind. I mean I’ll chat to Queen too if he’s about.”

“Why would you like to talk to me?”

“Gin.”

“Yes?” Felicity was honestly confused to what he could be meaning.

“World tour might be excessive even for my standards.”

“Well yeah pretty sure a round the world trip isn’t going to be cheap.”

“Precisely.”

“Did you come here to tell me that your hypothetically trip around the world to taste gin isn’t likely to happen or is there more to this or I am completely missing the point?”

“Smoak, you can never miss the point you are far too smart for that.”

“Well right now I am struggling.”

“Okay so there is a huge gin festival in London in three months.”

“Lovely.”

“We should go.”

“What?!”

“Yeah like it is manageable, I have a jet we can use, and I am sure I can find us a hotel to fit to any budget. Separate rooms of course, unless you know you want to share but I didn’t think you would.”

“So it would be a pilgrimage to the gin festival?”

“Yes and maybe we could take a quick trip to St Andrews and I could show you the sites. I mean only if you wanted to but you did seem quite interested in it when we were talking.”

“And this is purely for gin?”

“I am not using a gin festival as a disguise to try and get with you, no.”

“That hadn’t even crossed my mind.”

“Shit.”

“This has nothing to do with the fact that Isla is currently living in London?”

“How did you remember?”

“I’ll refer back to when you were complimenting my intelligence.”

“No, nothing to do with her at all.”

“And there are no gin festivals closer to Starling?”

“There probably is. But think of the culture Felicity, you would have a great time. The UK is the place that the internet was made, you know, that Tim Burner guy or whoever.”

“Tim Berners-Lee.”

“Yeah, him. Look we could make a proper trip of it.”

“Trip of what?” Oliver came walking out his office.

“I was just asking Smoak here if she fancied coming to London for a gin festival with me.” Tommy answered with an air of coolness. Felicity was sure he was just making sure it sounded as unromantic as possible, just so Oliver did not get the wrong idea.

“You want to take her to London?”

“Yes I do.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” interjected Felicity as quickly as she could get the words out.

“Do you want to go Felicity?” Oliver asked with a look of surprise.

“Well I mean it would be a great opportunity and there is so much to see and experience. Then you have to think about the gin possibilities which to me is probably quite an exciting aspect. Also, I could see Europe for the first time which would be amazing even just in itself.” Felicity was gushing, she would love to be able to use her passport and go somewhere completely new and if Tommy was her excuse to go then she was using it.

“See I’m not forcing her.” Tommy was trying to be jokey, Felicity felt Oliver was not the right crowd for that type of tone right now.

“So it would be just the two of you?” Oliver looked slightly pissed at this idea.

“Well I mean it was meant to be but we could make it a group thing, you could come and Laurel, that would be nice. I know neither of you like gin so you don’t have to come to the festival, you could do something else while we were at it.” Felicity tried her best to sound like she hadn’t been making that up as she went along and that she genuinely wanted Oliver there. She would love Laurel to go, she could maybe put a plan into motion to get Laurel and Tommy together. Shit. That wasn’t going to work. Not if Tommy was using this as a ruse to find Isla. Maybe Felicity could do a quick search see if Isla was still in London or if she had a boyfriend or something. Then maybe she could start planning for the four of them to go away. If Isla was unattached in London then maybe sticking just to her and Tommy was the best move. She couldn’t put Laurel through that, that would be a really shitty thing to do. 

“She’s right Queen, we could make a thing of it.”

“Maybe we should.” Oliver had a smile on his face, he looked youthful. He hardly ever smiles like that, well not often around Felicity at least. 

“Well that settles it, we are going.” Tommy said defiantly. 

“Eh you two, we need to check that it is doable around work and stuff.” Felicity tried to be the voice of reason in this. 

“It’ll be fine, I hear the VP here is pretty lenient.” Oliver couldn’t get through the statement without laughing. “But he also needs to get to a meeting.” 

“Will I be seeing you tomorrow for this thing Laurel’s organised?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah. I think so. As long as nothing comes up.” Oliver was hesitating, Felicity knew he was trying to not make too many promises after last weekend.

“Smoak’s coming, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, Laurel would kill me otherwise.”

“Well I’ll see you both there then. Smoak I’ll pick you up and maybe look after your own keys this time, eh?” Tommy shouted as he walked away.

Oliver looked pissed, he wasn’t happy with that last statement. 

“It’s okay Oliver, he was just trying to wind you up.” Felicity said sympathetically. 

“Yeah I know, just a reminder of how shitty I was.” Oliver looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

“Meeting.”

“Ah yeah, thanks Felicity.”

In the space of fifteen minutes Felicity had agreed to travel halfway across the world to a gin festival. Stranger yet she had agreed to go with Tommy and Oliver. Out those two she wasn’t sure who was surprising her more. They were so relaxed with each other, maybe going away as a group would give everyone the chance to chill. Oliver needed it, so did Laurel, the two of them had been working flat out since Christmas. It would be amazing to see the sights of London especially with a group of her close friends. It was a once in a lifetime holiday so she may as well embrace it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks again for all the kind words!


	7. Wise men say only fools rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets the group.

Tommy was outside Felicity’s door at 7pm sharp. Laurel had told her it was quite casual so she had put on a floral dress and converse. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hair so put it up in a ponytail. 

“Smoak.”

“Tommy.”

“Let’s go.”

“Yeah we better, I don’t want to be late.”

They headed down to the car. Felicity was still not used to the idea that any of her friends have staff. How the one percent live eh? Tommy opened the car door for Felicity, such a gentleman. Tommy had really exceeded her expectations; he was just so different to the picture he painted to Starling. It was easy to see why Laurel had more than just a soft spot for him. Though Felicity couldn’t quite see herself with someone like Tommy, he just wasn’t exactly what she was looking for. Though she didn’t know what she was really looking for, there was just never the time to commit to any of the guys she had dated recently. 

“Earth to Felicity.”

Felicity laughed, Oliver says the exact same thing. Which one of them started saying it first she wondered.

“Sorry.”

“Thought anymore about London?”

“It’s been just over twenty-four hours.”

“You can do a lot in a day.”

“Well, no I haven’t. I did think about looking for your friend.”

“My friend?”

“Isla.”

“Why would you think about doing that?”

“I’m not stupid, I think you want to go there to see her.”

“No I want to go for gin.”

“Not love?”

“Is that on the cards?”

“Get over yourself Tommy” Felicity laughed. 

“A man has got to try. And anyway it isn’t like you are seeing anyone, are you?”

“No I’m not but that doesn’t mean I will automatically fall for you.”

“You are breaking my heart Smoak.”

“For that I can only apologise.”

“I could never stay mad at you.”

“Were you ever?”

“No.”

“Laurel says this place is meant to be good.”

“Well we can judge it on the gin selection.”

“How much are you planning on drinking?”

“Not just me but how much are we planning on drinking.”

“Count me out.”

“Sorry Smoak but you’re drinking with me tonight, no excuses.”

“I will never understand why Oliver turns up to work hungover after nights with you.”

“He is just as bad. Can’t help but notice you said his name without looking like you had swallowed poison.”

“We made up. We were fine when you came in yesterday.”

“Ah so my keys comment wouldn’t have been too well received.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“He did a shitty thing Smoak.”

“I know.”

“Well we know who can pay for our enormous drink bill.”

“I think we are here.”

They got out the car and headed into the restaurant, it was little Mexican place. It looked quaint but very busy. Laurel was standing outside. 

“Flis! Over here!”

“Hey Laurel!”

“Lance.”

“Merlyn.” God Laurel could act cool around the guy she was definitely crushing on. This was a skill that Felicity lacked quite severely. Her babbles around any crush became awkward and embarrassing for all involved.

“So where’s the person we are babysitting?” Tommy asked.

“Well the person’s name is Barry. Barry Allen.” Laurel answered while scanning around for him.

“He’s not here?” Felicity asked, she was concerned he was lost somewhere in the city.

“No he is, he’s at the table with Ollie.” Laurel looked nervous mentioning his name.

“We are fine Laurel, honestly.” Felicity tried to sound as convincing as possible. 

“Okay well as long as this isn’t going to be torture for you.” Laurel was being sympathetic when all Felicity wanted was normality. 

“It’s okay Lance, we have a plan. We are going to try all the gins this place offers. That will keep the lovely Miss Smoak occupied.” Tommy said chuckling as he made his way into the restaurant. 

“Lovely Miss Smoak eh?” 

“Please don’t take it the wrong way, he does it to annoy me, not to try and flatter me.”

“Flis, I know you would never try and sleep with the guy I like.”

“Oh my god, you just admitted you like him.”

“So what if I do.” Laurel quickly turned on her heel and made her way inside.

London was going to be super annoying if Laurel wanted to be with Tommy and he wanted to find his long lost ex-girlfriend. That was the decision made Felicity was going to have to find Isla, though not tonight as she had a dinner to attend.

“Barry, this is Felicity Smoak.” Laurel introduced them. 

“Hi Felicity.” Barry said cheerfully.

He was cute, he had a boyish charm about him. What was it Laurel said he did, oh yeah forensics? He must like science, maybe he majored in it at college, if he did at least they would have that in common. 

“Hey. Nice to meet you. Hope Oliver hasn’t been boring you too much.”

“No it’s okay, he has been giving me the lowdown on the city.” Barry answered. Oliver looked pissed, had she been too overfamiliar, or was it still too early into their reconciled friendship to making jokes at his expense. 

“So what’s it that you do Barry?” Tommy asked, which surprised Felicity, he didn’t seem like he was too fussed about making new friends. 

“I am a Forensic Scientist for the Central City Police Department. There is a case here in Starling that is like a case we have so my captain sent me up here.”

“Ah you’re a geek like Smoak.”

“Hey that’s unfair Thomas.” Felicity quipped back.  
“She called you Thomas, she must be annoyed.” Laurel laughed. 

“Felicity you have to admit though you are more inclined to enjoy the geekier things in life.” Oliver interjected.

“Like what?” Felicity was trying to hide any hint of being annoyed. 

“You love that British show with that flying blue thing.” Oliver responded, trying to prove his point.

“You like Doctor Who?” Barry looked quite interested. 

“Yeah.” Both Tommy and Felicity answered at the same time.

“Wait what?” Felicity looked shocked asking Tommy.

“Yeah. Tenth doctor was my favourite.” Tommy answered coolly. How come him liking geeky stuff didn’t make him a nerd?!

“You liked Tennant?” Barry asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Tommy looked offended.

“Bowties are so much cooler” Felicity mentioned.

“Smoak for an intelligent woman, you could not be more stupid right now.” Tommy joked.

“I am not.” 

“So Barry, who is your favourite doctor?” Tommy enquired.

“Definitely Matt Smith.” 

“A man of good taste.” Felicity joked.

“That’s a compliment from her Allen.” Tommy laughed.

“So why did you like Tennant so much Tommy?” Barry wondered. 

“Well he’s Scottish isn’t he, and the girl I was dating was Scottish. She probably conditioned me subconsciously to like him the most. Also he was just cool.” Tommy was laughing. 

Felicity looked over at Laurel and Oliver who were completely having their own conversation. Neither of them had every shown any interest in most the TV shows that Felicity watched. She had stopped even mentioning TV to them as it was like talking to herself with the occasional nod. It was nice to see them together, looking happy and relaxed, after finding out what happened between them she was glad they had rebuilt their friendship. Felicity knew she needed to get Tommy talking to Laurel instead of her. 

“So Laurel, have you heard about Tommy’s gin trip?”

“No I haven’t.”

“Ah, Tommy and Oliver have concocted a plan for us to go to a gin festival.”

“Tell me more then.” 

Laurel, Oliver, and Tommy then started discussing between themselves the logistics of going to London. Hopefully this meant that Laurel could keep talking to Tommy for a lot more of the night.

“Did you want to come to Starling then?” Felicity realised that she was now the sole person to keep Barry entertained. 

“Well kind of, I needed space from Central City.”

“How come?”

“It doesn’t hold the best of memories for me.”

“Why?” Felicity asked bluntly. “Oh god, I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I feel like such a dick.” 

“It’s okay. My mom died when I was younger, my Dad then found it hard to cope. It was okay. I just focused as much as I could at school. Then Dad started drinking, so I went and moved in with my best friend and her family. They were great but they weren’t my family. I just tried to do whatever I could to make my life better got a scholarship for college and then I got my job with the police. My kind of step in father is a detective so it feels like I am able to show him that I made it okay.”  
“Ah broken home kid too. I am so sorry about your mom and your dad.”

“You the same?”

“Didn’t have a parent die, but my dad left when I was eight. My mom is a cocktail waitress in Vegas. Scholarship to MIT. Got my job at QC.”

“You work with Oliver?”

“Work for Oliver. I’m his EA.”

“You went to MIT and you’re an EA. Not that there is anything wrong with that but you know.”

“Yeah. I don’t really know what else I want to do.”

“You’ll find your way.”

“I hope so.”

“So are you and Tommy dating?”

“No, not all. No, there is no-one.”

“I just thought because you arrived together.”

“We just live near each other.”

“Oh fair enough.”

“What about you, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Nope. I thought I had a shot with someone but when I came back from college she had found someone else.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“It’s fine I was told guys like me don’t get the girl.”

Why wouldn’t he get the girl? He was cute, like properly cute. He was well spoken and had manners, he liked the same stuff as her. On paper, he was the perfect material for dating for her. It had been a while since Felicity had been interested in someone as soon as she saw someone. He was just different; he was just nice.

“Well I never get the guy, so we both have that going for us.” 

“Laurel forced you to come to this too?”

“I wasn’t forced, I was just told I was going to be hanging out with friends and some new guy.”

“I’m sorry to barge in on your plans.”

“No don’t worry Barry, it’s okay, sometimes new is good.”

“I was so nervous to come to a new city. As much as Central City holds bad memories it is like a safety blanket because at least I know what I am doing there.”

“Yeah, like you know that maybe you have achieved all you can achieve there and that there isn’t much keeping you there anymore. Though the idea of going out on your own is still more terrifying than you can imagine. The fear stops you from actually doing what you want to do and you just stay in the same place while everyone else is moving forward and achieving their dreams.”

“Well I mean yeah but I made the leap. Everything okay Felicity?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You look a bit sad.”

“Just realising stuff I suppose.”

“You know when you make the leap it isn’t as bad as you think.”

“Maybe.”

“I promise you.”

The other three were still chatting away about all the things they could do in London. Laurel kept sneaking glances at Tommy, Felicity smiled, she hoped that those two were going to work out that they should just be together. 

“How long do you think you will be in Starling?”

“Two months maybe, probably at the most three.”

“At least you have a timeline on getting back to familiarity.”

“Yeah that is true.” 

“Have you found anything you want to do in Starling?”

“The Science museum looks amazing.”

“It really is. You would love it. They have a replica TARDIS there.”

“No way! Is it bigger on the inside?”

“I haven’t been yet.”

“We should go, if you want. I am not being too forward, well I hope I am not. This isn’t me asking you on a date, well it could be a date, if you want, totally up to you.”

“Sentences in fragments is kind of my thing.”

“So is that a yes or a no?”

“Let’s go with a yes.”

“It’s a date.” Barry looked concerned. “I mean that as a figure of speech not as an actual date.”

“It can be an actual date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not, may as well start living without a security blanket.”

The waiter came over with their food, and there was not a peep from any of them as they were so engrossed in their meals. The rest of the night was lovely, they all just chatted about their general lives and what was going on in them. Laurel had been promoted within the District Attorney’s office so that great news. Tommy had been given more responsibility in his family’s business. Oliver was doing great at QC and Barry had his new job in Starling. It was just Felicity who seemed to standing still career wise, maybe it was starting to be time to talk to Oliver about other opportunities within QC. The night was just what they all needed though, everyone was being friendly to each other again. What a difference a week makes. 

They all said their goodbyes, Felicity wasn’t sure how to say goodbye to either Barry or Oliver and ended up just shouting bye from the car. She needed to improve her handling of awkward social situations. Tommy and Laurel had engaged in a lingering hug, so maybe things were looking up for them there. 

“So Smoak did I hear you agree to go on a date?”

“Maybe I did Tommy.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“You deserve someone nice, someone who can keep up with you intellectually. And if it isn’t going to be me then it may as well be someone who I can definitely beat up if they hurt you.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“As long as he doesn’t object to our gin adventure, he is fine with me.”

“He won’t be here by then.”

“That’s a bit pessimistic Smoak, you never know he might be the one.”

“He is only going to be in Starling for two or three months so he won’t physically be here by the time the gin festival happens.”

“Got you.”

“So don’t worry we can still sample the delights London has to offer.”

“Night Smoak.”

“Night Tommy.”

Felicity made her way up to her apartment, she was floating. Partly due to the date prospect and partly due to her and Tommy keeping up their plan to sample the gins. The gins were probably part of the reason as to why she accepted Barry’s date. She may as well have, it wasn’t like she had anyone else to go with to the science museum with. Not that gin was the only reason, he was really sweet and just the type of guy she would usually fall for. He had Tommy’s blessing which was lovely and it was very kind that Tommy was looking out for her. Felicity drifted to sleep feeling quite content with how her Saturday night had played out.


	8. I trust I can rely on your vote.

It had been a busy week in QC, Felicity had barely had a minute to herself. Oliver had a lot to do with the new marketing campaign so it was all hands-on deck. He seemed happy with the progress they had made and it looked like it would all be complete in time for the deadline. Things between them had been nice, they seemed to over all the gala drama. He hadn’t mentioned it and neither had she which seemed to be the best thing going forward. 

Felicity and Barry had met up on Wednesday for dinner. It was nice. Just what she wanted. He was sweet, he listened to her babbles and let her vent about her day. His mind worked in a way that fascinated Felicity. She had met many intellectual people in her life, especially at MIT but Barry thought in a way that she couldn’t quite work out how. He was just a good person to be around and he made her feel at ease. 

The end of the working day was approaching and Oliver had just finished his last meeting of the week. 

“Are you coming tonight?” 

“I am meeting up with Thea. I will try and come later.”

“Do you have anything nice planned?”

“We are going to go to a little Italian we used to always go to as kids.”

“That sounds really nice Oliver, I am sure you will have a great time.” 

“I hope so.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah just stressed about the campaign.”

“Oliver, it looks great don’t worry.”

“I know, just feeling the pressure.” 

“You are putting the pressure onto yourself.”

“Maybe.”

“Oliver don’t worry.”

“You better get going if you don’t want to be late.”

“Hadn’t realised the time.”

“You work too hard.”

“So do you.”

“See you soon.”

“Please come tonight if you can, bring Thea too!”

“Maybe.” 

It was nice that Oliver and Thea were meeting up, Thea is a good influence on him. She seems to keep him focused on a lot of things, not just his personal life but his professional life too. It was shame they weren’t coming tonight but it was good that they were spending time together.

Felicity made her way to the bar to meet the rest of the group. The city felt different on a Friday, like there was an air of excitement about what the weekend could bring. They were buried away in a booth hidden away from the rest of the crowd, perks of being rich, well not Felicity but Tommy had connections everywhere. 

“Smoak, where the hell have you been?” Tommy almost shouted into her ear as he grabbed her into a hug.

“At my job.” Felicity laughed.

“Some of us have to work to you know survive.” Laurel was laughing at the two of them. 

“Yeah, maybe I should get something to do.” Tommy looked serious.

“Like what?” Felicity was genuinely perplexed at Tommy’s sudden change in well everything.

“I thought I could run for office.” 

“What?!?” Laurel sprayed out half her drink. 

“Well it could be something, I mean I have the financial backing, I could do some good for the city. It could work. I do know a lot of influential people.” 

“What would you do with the power?” Felicity doubting he had thought this through.

“Well we could make the public schools better, education is really key to building Starling back up, isn’t it?” 

“We?” Laurel looked as confused as Felicity felt.

“Well yeah I would need a team, you two would be on it.” 

“Do we get a say in this?”

“Of course you do Smoak. Though think about it, it would be great. You could do all my IT stuff for me; website, social media, all that jazz. Laurel you know so much about what is wrong with crime in this city, you could help me come up with an efficient plan for the police department. Oliver gets finance, and well, Thea she knows everybody.” 

“So you’ve got it all sorted out?” Laurel asked fighting a giggle.

“I don’t think it is completely impossible. I just need to make sure that people know I’m running for the right reasons.”

“I always thought Oliver might run for office” Felicity murmured. 

“Asked his EA to be campaign manager already? He’s always one step ahead of me.” Tommy was looking less than impressed.

“No of course not. I’m highly under qualified for that role.” God she felt embarrassed. Sure, she could understand election statistics and voting tactics but she wasn’t campaign manager material.

“As much as I wish I could ponder and organise your campaign Merlyn, your future police department needs me desperately.” Laurel stood up to walk away.

“Crime never sleeps.”

“Dear God, Tommy, please never say that again” Laurel groaned as she walked away.

“Smoak looks like it’s just me and you, again.”

“Seems to be that way indeed.”

“Disappointed I’m not into forensics or your boss?”

“No Thomas, you are adequate company.”

“Smoak right to the heart there. So, what do you think, could I be a city official?”

“I think you definitely have potential.”

“You sound like every girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Or I sound like Isla.”

“Ouch, again?”

“Tommy are you doing this to prove something to her?”

“Why would you think that?”

“I’ll remind you that I am pretty good at finding information online.”

“Well she is working in government and I thought maybe she might be impressed if I was too. I’m not sure anyone would want me as a staffer, so I’ll just employ staffers.”

“No pretending you don’t know what Isla is up to.”

“I keep tabs.”

“You also know she’s with someone else then.”

“Cutting me pretty deep here Smoak.”

“I’m just making sure you aren’t trying to do something you don’t want to do and mucking around a whole city as some romantic gesture.”

“Would you say it is romantic?”

Felicity felt her face drop before she could even stop herself. Tommy was so oblivious to the fact that Laurel was standing right there waiting for him. He was hung up on the relationship that ended because of his commitment of being a good friend. Isla had moved on and there was nothing Felicity could do to fix that. Nothing that Tommy could do to change that, and now he wanted to run for office and achieve what exactly?

“Okay Smoak, I can tell by your face, you clearly think I’m crazy.”

“Not crazy, you are just trying to find happiness. It’s admirable.”

“Smoak, do you think I can do anything to fix things with her?”

“Tommy, you’ve been drinking for the last three hours, I don’t think you want sensible suggestions. You want me to tell you sweeping in having had a city vote for him, will show her that you are a good guy. The guy she should settle down with, screw the guy she’s found a new happiness and a new love with. You’re able to provide her with something more than anyone else ever can. Deep down you know I’m too sensible to tell you any of that and instead I will just say love makes you think silly things.”

“Smoak…”

“Yes.”

“You’re a catch.”

“You’re too drunk to say that.”

“You could be my campaign manager.”

“You should be at home.”

“Smoak you might be right. I’ll call us a car.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I think I do. You’ve given life advice. I can see why Oliver wants you around so much.”

“I’m also good at organising his diary.”

“I think there’s more to it than that.”

“You can ask him next time you see him.”

“I think I will.”

“Night Thomas.”

“You can get in the car with me.”

“It’s fine, I fancy a walk.”

“Okay, text me when you’re home.”

“Deal.”

The cool Starling air felt fresh on Felicity’s skin, she just needed to think. She had never felt a love that made her want to do any gestures like Tommy. If she was honest, she had never been in love. There were flings at college and there was Sam, he was the only person she had properly been exclusive to. They were happy together but they had completely different views on pretty much everything in the real world, so they didn’t go anywhere. 

Now she was spending her nights with Tommy in a completely platonic way but she hadn’t been this open with a guy before. Should she have told him about Barry? They seemed to be having that kind of conversations together. He could give her his real opinion on the whole situation. Maybe she should talk to him about it all.

Felicity is half way home when her phone buzzes. Oliver probably needs something. It was a surprise when it was Barry’s name that lit up the screen.

“Hey Fliss.”

“Hi Barry! How was your day?”

“It was great, we are making real progress with the case.”

“Oh that’s great!”

“You sound disappointed.”

“No it is great that you are making progress.”

“But…”

“It’s a shame you might be leaving sooner than planned.”

“Yeah, that would suck a bit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I had a great time with you, and you are literally my favourite thing about this city.”

“More than the forensics lab?”

“Well that is a tough competition, but probably you clinch the victory.”

“You know how to compliment a girl.”

“I’ve heard it’s in my skillset. How was your night?”

“It was strange. I had to talk Tommy down from running in an election.”

“What?”

“He wants to run for an elected position.”

“Well that was not what I thought he would be doing with his life. I’ll happily flyer for him.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

“I promise my flyer handing out skills will only be utilised if you ask them to be.”

“Appreciate the support.”

“Always.”

“Think you’ll have time to meet next week?”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds good. Anyway, that’s me home so I better head to sleep.”

“Night Fliss.”

“Night Bar.”

Her only romantic prospect in the entire world was going to be leaving her sooner than she thought. It seemed as if there was something stopping her from ever actually meeting someone and committing to them. Hopefully things would change at some point but that seemed very doubtful in the grand scheme things. Or maybe she could be someone’s Isla, and they were planning a ridiculous show of love for her. That was laughable, no one ever looked at her like that. The prang of loneliness hit her just as she slipped into bed. Sometimes her life seemed like it was standing still, she wasn’t finding anyone to be with and her career wasn’t exactly flying. Things don’t always go to plan the way you thought eh?


	9. In the waiting room, I don’t want the news

“What’s up Ollie?”

 

“Nothing Thea, absolutely nothing.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Well that makes two of us.”

 

“Ollie, you said you understood.”

 

“I do. But nothing will happen if you don’t act on it.”

 

“It’s too late.”

 

“It’s never too late Thea.”

 

“I know Ollie, I’m just not ready.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I didn’t want to have this conversation with my brother.”

 

“I’m not exactly sitting comfortably.”

 

“Thanks for not telling Mom.”

 

“Not my story to tell.”

 

“You’re a good brother.”

 

“You’re an okay sister.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Come on Thea; I am trying to make you laugh.”

 

“Ollie we are sitting in my gynaecologist’s office, I am not laughing.”

 

“It’ll be okay.”

 

“Will it?”

 

“Whatever happens I am here for you.”

 

A lady with a clipboard comes out and calls Thea’s name. Oliver doesn’t understand why she does this they are the only two people in the waiting room. It’s 9pm on a Friday night, he paid enough for them to stay open for Thea. Thea walks into the room and all he can do is hope. He was never the best big brother, he used to piss her off all the time. She used to hate when her friends started to notice her brother when he was walking around the house. He never thought he would be here doing this though.

 

“It’s all clear Ollie.”

 

“What?”

 

“The tests.”

 

“Both of them?”

 

“Yeah I’m not pregnant and I didn’t catch anything.”

 

“Well that’s a relief.”

 

“One word for it.”

 

“Sorry Thea, not really sure what to say. I am happy everything worked out okay for you. I just am still so angry about the situation.”

 

“Can we just get out of here?”

 

“Sure.”

 

John had parked in an alley down the side of the building to stop any prying eyes catching a glimpse of the Queen siblings. Oliver appreciated the attention to detail that he took in all aspects in Oliver’s life.

 

“Where to Thea?” John knew what had happened but didn’t want to make things any worse for her.

 

“Just home please John.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Oliver glanced over at Thea, she looked broken. He was hoping everything coming back okay would make things easier for her.

 

“You know you can talk to me Thea.”

 

“I know Ollie, I just have nothing to say.”

 

“You went through something horrific.”

 

“I’m still trying to process how it all happened.”

 

“I had all the Gala security footage checked by my top team, they can’t find a suspect.”

 

“We don’t know it was there.”

 

“It’s a start.”

 

“Ollie, I have come to terms I won’t get any justice for it.”

 

“You won’t get justice if you don’t report it to the police.”

 

“I’m not ready for that.”

 

“I’m not pushing you to.”

 

“I feel bad for ruining another night of yours.”

 

“You haven’t ruined any night of mine.”

 

“I ruined your chances with Felicity.”

 

“She was never interested in me.”

 

“She was.”

 

“No, she was being my EA, she didn’t think it was a date.”

 

“Did you actually ask her as if it was a date?”

 

“I thought I did, told her to wear a nice dress and that I would pick her up.”

 

“Not exactly the most romantic proposal she will ever hear.”

 

“No but I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

 

“You are a gentleman.”

 

“I’ve been told.”

 

“Can I fix things for you with Felicity?”

 

“Not exactly sure how you would do that.”

 

“I could tell her the real reason you left.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. You don’t want to tell anyone. You aren’t going to tell the girl that I kind of am interested in just because you want me to have a shot with her.”

 

“She’s my friend.”

 

“Then you can tell her when you feel ready to.”

 

“I feel terrible they all think so lowly of you about it all.”

 

“They’ll understand one day.”

 

“I am really sorry you can’t tell them the truth.”

 

“It’s not my truth to tell.”

 

The car pulled up in front of Thea’s apartment. This was the first night she was spending in it since the Gala. She had camped up in Oliver’s apartment since then. He couldn’t blame her; he knew she just wanted to feel safe.

 

“Sure you don’t want to stay at mine?”

 

“I need to bite the bullet. Night Ollie. Thanks for tonight, thanks for everything.”

 

“Don’t even need to thank me.” He leant over and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and walked into her building.

 

John turned back and asked Oliver where to go to, it was too late to join the rest of them for drinks. Oliver decided home was the best. He didn’t think about anything but what had happened to Thea. Some bastard drugged her and had taken advantage of her. She couldn’t have done anything to stop it. She was just unlucky, that’s all it was, but it had destroyed any sense of self she had. He hated seeing her like this, he just wanted to fix it for her. He couldn’t. All the money he was pouring into it wasn’t enough. Thea wasn’t going to be the same again.

 

All these thoughts rushing around his head and all he wanted to do was speak to Felicity. He picked up the phone and rang her.

 

**User Busy**

He stared at his screen, Felicity would surely be home by now. Maybe this was the universe saving his skin. What exactly had he planned to say her? He hadn’t thought this through at all.

 

To: Felicity Smoak

            _Hey. Sorry. Pocket Dial. See you on Monday. O. x_

Fuck why did he put a “x”. He would just need to say he was tired or half asleep and wasn’t even paying attention. Would she buy it? Here’s hoping. She seems to be occupying his mind more and more these days. But why wouldn’t she. She was perfect in his eyes. He had lost out this time, she was now seeing that police guy; Barry. Makes sense, they both like the same things, both smart, both have a degree, much better suited than he would ever be with her. Things just work out the way they are meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic, so I hope it is okay!


End file.
